fangirls dream come true
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: so this is a story by me and Girl supersonicboy. basically some how we get trapped in the world of transformers prime in cybertyion bodys. how will the two of us figure out a way home, or perhaps we will just stay. who knows what is ahed you gatta read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : What happened

The room was dimly lit. Nothing could really be seen but with the aid of a ceiling light boxes could be seen cluttered the floor along the side many tables that had data pads on them. And laying in the mist of all this mess was a small femme. She was knocked out cold with a expressionless look on her as she had her body curled up into a tight ball. Her face plate a light silver when you looked between her arms that covered her helm in a protective cover and her body was a soft lilac with a lavender-blue trim on her arms, legs, and midsection. On her back was a pair of car wheels and another pair on her skinny legs that would spin with intake she breathed in.

Anyone would have just left her there, thinking she was either insane or offlined but when her optics slowly started to open and adjusted to the light the last thought was that she was an offline husk was shown wrong. "Ow, my head what the heck happened to me?" she said as she slowly uncurled from her ball and rubbed her sore helm but stopped when she saw her servos. Icy blue optics went wide as she seemed to be studying her appendage.

Stretching her arms as far as they would go, the femme slowly pushed herself up and saw the rest of her body as well. "My.. my hands. My... arms! This cant... yet it looks... how?" the small femme began to mumble to herself as she tapped lightly on her body which gave of a metallic echo in the room. Pushing herself up onto her spindly legs, the femme nearly fell over but was saved by one of the many tables that filled this room with the boxes. She was about to try to walk again but quickly stopped when a loud _CLANK _emitted from behind the large stack of boxes next to her.

Listening closely, the femme's optics went wide when another noise came but with it also came a voice. "ow! what the heck?!" a voice whinnied and it made the femme push herself up and walk around the boxes to see who owned the voice. Once the lilac and lavender femme made it around the boxes, there on the floor sat another femme who was rubbing her helm and all around her were small broken glass shards. Looking up briefly, the lilac femme saw the light hanging above the other and she processed that this femme must have knocked her helm into it.

Looking back to the femme, the lilac femme saw that the other was a blinding neon blue color with her face plate being a darker gray. Her frame was slightly bigger and bulkier than hers and protruding out of her back was a pair of wings but nestled between them were two small car wheels. Looking back at the femme's face, the lilac one could see that her optics were an odd pair of sky blue and amber red; blue being on her right and red for her left.

As smile spread a crossed the smaller femme's face plate and she gave out a squealed which startled the one on the floor. "Your a real transformer! this is so cool!" Letting out a surprised yelp, the neon blue femme turned and stared at the lilac femme in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're the Transformer, I'm not-" The neon femme started to speak but stopped when she pointed her black digit servo at the lilac one and saw her arm sticking out. "Wait?! I'm not... How did that happen?!"

Ignoring the fact that this neon blue femme was acting weird, the lilac one smiled and bend down to look at her in her odd colored optics. "I don't know but you're such a cool looking Transformer." Looking up at the lilac femme, the neon blue one raised a optic brow. "You know you're one too right?" Looking back at her metal body, the lilac femme nodded. "oh I can see that. I don't understand how I became one though."

The two femmes looked at each other for a momment before the neon blue one spoke. "You... weren't always a transformer?" Shaking her helm, the lilac femme held out her servo for the neon blue one to help her up. "No, I just woke up on the other side of these boxes like this. I was once a human." Avoiding the ceiling light she had previously hit, the neon blue femme looked at her in shock. "Me too. Odd, we look like characters like from Transformers Prime." laughed the neon femme. "You know, this is a cool once you get past the facts of us no longer being human. I never thought I would look so sweet as a Cybertronian. Neon blue looks so good on me."

"Yeah I know what you mean. This is _so_ going to be in a fanfic some how." the lilac femme said as she reached over her shoulder and spun her car wheel around curiously. "You write?" The neon blue femme asked as she flicked her wings around. "On a web page. How about you? You like to write?" Nodding her helm, the neon blue femme turned back to the lilac one. "yeah, on a web page as well. On my page I'm known as Girl Supersonicboy." at hearing this, the lilac femme's optics went wide and she took a step back. "What?" the neon blue femme asked seeing the others look.

"No way. I know you!" the lilac femme shouted and poked the neon blue femme in her chest plates. "My name is big-time-artistic-dreamer!" at hearing this the neon blue femme also went wide in her optics. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that." the neon femme said as she remembered all the chats she had with said writer. "How funny and weird that we ended up like this together?" big giggled and Sonicboy nodded in agreement.

"What is the last thing you remember, big?" Sonicboy asked but the lilac femme, nicknamed big, shrugged. "Um... I was watching a Transformers Prime Marathon on my DVD player. You?" Nodding her helm, Sonicboy started to walk around the boxes to the area where big had woken up. "Me to. Weird." big nodded as she tried to walk with her new peds but stumbled and tripped against the wall which made her stumble into the boxes that filled the room. Sonicboy stood there in amuzement as she looked into the toppled pile of boxes. "big," she called but stopped for a minute when she looked over at the wall where her comrade had collided with. "big, look at the wall here." the femme pointed. Pushing herself out of the boxes, big looked as she got up but jumped back into the pile with a shout when she saw what was on the wall.

The wall was frosted over.

"How did I do that?!" big shouted and jumped off the boxes when they too started to freeze over. "Who cares it's so cool... literally. Your name should be something like... Lilac Frost." Giving her companion a raised optic brow, big snorted irritably. "Really now? How _ever_ did you come up with that Girl Supersonicboy?"

Shrugging her massive shoulders, Sonicboy tapped her lilac friend's arm. "Well your frame is mostly a lilac shade and you did just frosted the wall so... Lilac Frost it suits you." Sighing loudly, big who was now given the name Lilac Frost look at the neon blue femme and smiled. "then you will be Blue Sparrow."

"Why is that lilac?" the neon blue femme asked, already putting her friend's new name into use. "well, for one your armor is blue and you also have wings sticking out of your backside." Lilac Frost said as Sonicboy looked at her wings which were twitching madly. "I guess that name is fitting." Sparrow smiled as she looked around the room. "Now if we could just find our way out of here." lilac said while she jumped around the room trying to find a way out. Blue Sparrow nodded and joined in the search.

Moving a few boxes out of the way, Sparrow found a door and smiled. "Over here." She shouted out to Lilac who quickly ran over to her and smiled. "Okay, lets get out of this room." Putting her hand to the door nob, Lilac Frost let out a shriek as the door suddenly became encased in ice. "After we get out we need to work on you getting in control of your power. So until then... please don't touch me" Blue Sparrow said, as she did not want to be the first human turned Cybertronian Popsicle.

"Sorry." Lilac said as she held her arms behind her back. Sighing loudly, Sparrow gave the door a small tap and they watched as it gave a crack and it broke into small bits. "... Okay. Now I really don't want you touching me." Sparrow said as she walked through the door with Lilac following behind. "Sorry again." Lilac Frost said trying to stop the frost forming on her digits.

As the two walked down the hallway, they saw that it was completely empty and the only source of light was the small bulbs above them. "Wonder where this is leading us?" Lilac asked as she walked behind her larger friend. "I don't know but if we want to find a way out we got to start somewhere." Blue Sparrow said, taking the role as leader in their strange predicament.

As they continued down the halls, they were soon welcomed with a door that was slightly ajar. As they looked at the bright light seeping out of it, both femme's shared a glance before Blue Sparrow walked towards it and pushed it open. Putting their servos over their optics, both femme's slowly adjusted to the light and were in shock as to where they were.

Outside the door was a thick forest area. The sun was high in the sky and the sound of birds could be heard in the distance. Stepping out first, Sparrow scanned over the area before turning to Lilac. "Come on, the area's clear."

Stepping out slowly, Lilac Frost looked around in awe at how tall the trees were but quickly hid behind her friend when a noise filled her hearing. "What was that?" Lilac said in fear and the two femmes watched as a small, well big to humans, deer came out and ran through their legs and back into the forest. "It was just a deer. Chill out Lilac." Sparrow said with a giggle which only made Lilac scowl at her.

"I've chilled enough things already.A deer is not going on my list." Lilac said as Sparrow started to walk down the open path. "Okay, bad joke. But we best be going on unless we want to run into the ones who turned us into this." Sparrow said with a smile. "Okay, lets go than." Lilac said as she followed her friend but the two stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Who are you two?!" Turning to the area where the deer came from, the femmes saw what made him run. Before them was some of the members of Team Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus Prime himself. "Answer me! Who are you?" Arcee shouted and it made Lilac scoot behind Sparrow.

"Wow, can't believe were meeting these guys. Right Lilac?" Sparrow asked but her friend didn't answer since she was a bit afraid of all the blasters that were pointed at them. "Who else were expecting? More Decepticons to save your afts?" Bulkhead said and it was then Blue Sparrow figured out that the bots thought they were Cons.

"Whoa! You guys are thinking wrong here." Sparrow tried to explain but all the bots still held their weapons on them. "Yeah, nice try. What's with the red optic than?" Arcee said and it confused Sparrow, since she hadn't seen her optics yet. "You have two different colored optics Blue." Lilac whispered before she quickly bolted into the forest screaming, "Run!"

Looking bak at the bots who were almost waiting for her to follow her friend, Blue Sparrow didn't wait a second as she twisted on her heels and took off after her friend. "**Where do you think you're going mech**?!" Bee shouted and even though Sparrow could understand him she growled loudly. "I'm not a mech you dolt! I'm a femme!"

Looking back at the ones chasing her, Sparrow saw the shock in their optics but still tailed and shot at them. "I don't look like a mech that much." Sparrow grumbled as she turned around trees and soon caught up to her friend, who was faster than her since she had a leaner build.

"Thanks for the heads up on running away! I nearly got shot at!" Blue Sparrow shouted as she ran along side her friend. "Sorry! I just didn't want to get shot at is-" Nut Lilac never got to finish as a shot zoomed between her and Sparrow. "Getting shot at isn't all you get." Arcee said as she raced after them.

"This is getting old!" Lilac Frost said as she lunged forward and startled Blue Sparrow as she transformed into a small convertible bug car. "Transform so we can loose them!" Lilac shouted to her friend who was still running. Trying to concentrate Sparrow watched as her friend suddenly drove off ahead of her when a shot was made at them.

Suddenly feeling her peds were no longer touching the ground, Blue sparrow looked down to see that she was flying but not as a airship or jet. She had only activated her thrusters which allowed her to fly as she was but she was not a skilled flyer so she only crashed into the top of a tree.

"Blue Sparrow!" Lilac shouted as she transformed back and looked up into the tree to see that it was holding her friend up so high. "Go Lilac!" Sparrow shouted as she saw the Autobots coming for them. Shaking her helm, Lilac Frost started to climb up the tree to her friend and soon enough she was right next to her and held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Lilac said as they both looked down to see the Autobots surround them. "A Con who can fly straight? That's new." Arcee said as the other came up. Burrying her helm into Sparrow's shoulder, Lilac held onto her friend tightly. "Decepticons, surrender and we will not harm you." Optimus shouted up to them.

"We're not Cons Prime!" Sparrow shouted and it shocked all the Autobots below. "**Well what are you guys than**?" Bumblebee shouted and it made Blue Sparrow pause. "Say we're neutrals." Lilac whispered. "We'll explain it to them later."

"We're neutrals!" Sparrow said as her friend told her to and it made the Autobots go wide optic. "Come down than." Optimus said calmly and Blue Sparrow nodded. "Come on Lilac Frost." she said as they started to climb down. Once they were looking each other in the optic, Optimus stepped forward. "Where have you come from?"

"... Would you believe us if we told you we don't know?" Lilac said as she stood next to Sparrow. "No." Bulkhead said and it made Lilac hide behind her bigger friend in fear. "Well it's the truth. We woke up in that building you found us in and the next thing we know we start getting chased by Autobots." Blue Sparrow said and Bulkhead gave her a odd look.

"You sure your a femme? You look too... thick armored to be one." The green mech asked and Sparrow's optics flashed brightly from her anger. "Yes I'm a girl! Isn't my voice good enough for you?!" Sparrow shouted and her wings flared up with her car wheels turned madly to the point you could hear them.

"You will have to come with us. There is much to be explained." Optimus said as he put his weapons away and held his servo out for the femmes to walk forward. Not sure if this was the smartest idea, Blue Sparrow nodded and started to walk on with Lilac following.

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge. We will be having guests coming with us." Optimus said and a bridge shortly popped in front of them. Taking her friend's servo, Lilac tried not to freeze her servo as they walked on. Giving her friend's servo a squeeze, Blue Sparrow looked down at her with a smile.

"Everything is going to be alright." she said and it made the lilac and lavender femme smile back.

But the adventure that was about to go on for them was going to change them forever.

* * *

**Well, there we go.**

**Story chptr is finished.**

**Cant wait to see where this goes.**

**Right big?**

**yep i am so glad how well it turnd out just the first chapter. i hope you all enjoyed it i know i did.**

**Ok. Until next time,**

**big-time-artistic-dreamer and thanks for reading.**

**Girl Supersonicboy **

**Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: surprises galore

As the group entered into the base, Lilac Frost clutched Blue Sparrow's servo to the point were a thin layer of frost formed on her digits. "Are you scared to be in the Autobot's base Lilac?" the larger femme asked her small companion in a whisper. Shaking her head, Lilac looked at her peds with wide optics. "I'm more nerves than anything. What if the Autobots don't believe us? What if they lock us up. I mean... I really love these guys but think of all the horror they go through when something bad happens." Lilac whispered back to her taller friend.

"Do you usually freak out in the bad parts of the show?" Blue Sparrow asked trying not laugh at her high strung friend. "yeah, why do you think I write the way I do? You would not believe what I really think up. I don't even put half the problems in my stories." the lilac femme replied.

Laughing out at their inner joke, the blue and lilac femmes didn't notice that they had made the team look at them with questioning optics. "Who did you bring back, Optimus? I have never seen these two femmes before." Ratchet's voice came up as he came over from his spot near the Ground Bridge controls. "Thank you! Finally someone can tell I'm a girl." Blue said as she held her arms into the air with a big grin.

"well, since I am a medic I can see some of the femme makeup among your armor. Though I have to say a frame such as your does belong more on a mech build than normal femmes. It's rare to see a femme with a frame such as yours." Ratchet responded but it didn't make Blue Sparrow happy and it showed when she crossed her arms over her thick chest plates. Ignoring the growl that came from the pissed off neon blue femme, Optimus walked over to his old friend.

"We found these two out in the forest where you found those spark signatures. They say they are neutrals." Chuckling loudly, Bulkhead pointed one of his large digits at Blue Sparrow. "I don't trust them. Why would a femme need so much armor if they weren't trained for hard core battle?" Nodding her helm, Arcee added "I agree. I don't even have that much armor and I was trained by some of the best."

Lilac, who was still hiding behind her blue friend, braved herself and poked her helm out to show her face plate were beginning to heat up a bit. Blue Sparrow saw this and raised an optic ridge before placing a servo one her smaller friend's shoulder. "You okay Lilac?" said femme nodded then stared at her peds again. "it's... it's just that... Ratchet in the same room... He's way cuter in real life." the small femme whimpered that last bit in embarrassment before her larger friend let out a loud laugh.

"You mean you have a real crush on him?! Girl he's like a million years old!" Blue Sparrow said jokingly as she pointed at Ratchet who let out a grumble. "I am not that old." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ignoring the odd tension that had appeared, Optimus stepped closer to the two femmes which made Lilac Frost duck back behind Blue Sparrow.

"Why don't you explained yourselves?" Optimus suggested and Blue nodded. "Look," blue sparrow began, "name's Blue Sparrow and my flustered friend here is Lilac Frost." Pointing to her friend, Optimus peered down at her and watched as she gave a sheepish wave before walking around her friend more till he could see her.

"It is very nice to meet you both." Optimus said as he took Blue Sparrow's servo and noticed the frost still on it but chose to ignore it. "I am afraid I do not remember ever seeing you in the neutral camps that the Autobots offered. Where were you during the war?" Sharing looks between themselves, Blue sighed before she spoke.

"I know you wont believe this but we... originally were human." at hearing this Optimus' optics went wide as well as the others. "That is preposterous! How is that even possible?" Ratchet laughed but all Blue did was shrugged and gave a sigh. "We just suddenly woke up like this. In a random building out in the middle of nowhere. Your guess is as good as ours."

"Well actually if you think about it, there could be a harmonic frequency that cause our two worlds to collide and caused us to be warped here?" Lilac finely spoke up but then quickly hid back behind her friend. "Where in the name of Primus did that come from?" Blue Sparrow asked looking down at her friend in confusion and amazement. "Remember I told you I like science. It's just that my nerdy side kinda got trumped by my fangirl side." Lilac Frost answered but became more embarrassed when everyone was giving her confused looks.

"Uh Ratchet, did you understand any of that?" Bulkhead asked. Nodded his helm, Ratchet walked over to the computers and typed something into it. "It is a sound idea,very sound. If we can find where the frequency came from and what tone it was, we may have a way to send them home. You are smart... for someone who was supposedly a human." Lilac gave a small smile as she fiddled with her digests.

"So now do you guys trust us? Or are we going to have problems?" Sparrow said as she sat down on a open Berth with Lilac next to her. Sparrow was replied with nods and a glare from Arcee who did not like her attitude at all. "Okay, and thanks for the love Arcee." Blue said sarcastically as she laughed at how the shorter femme rolled her Optics at her.

"So one question doc. Why is my frame so big?" Sparrow asked and it made Ratchet groan before turning to her. "First off, don't call me doc," Ratchet growled, "and to answer your question that is because you could possibly be a triple changer." At hearing this, everyone went quiet and besides Optimus and Ratchet, everyone took a step back. "**You cant be serious Ratchet**." Bee buzzed and it made Sparrow raise her brow.

"What if I am? What's got you all fizzed out?" Blue Sparrow asked. "Back on Cybertron Triple Changers were these bots with multiple personalities and were just plain crazy." Bulkhead said as he took another step back. "Some were so crazy that they would even turn on their own team members. That's why there isn't anymore of them cause most of them were offlined long ago."

"Really? So I'm a triple changer who could go crazy... sweet." Blue said as Lilac giggled at her friend's reaction to the news. "If she's not crazy already." Arcee said as she stayed a good distance from the neon blue femme. Swinging her legs on the berth's edge, Lilac Frost looked over at Ratchet. "So when will the kids be here. Are they still in school."

"I can already hear Miko bombarding us with questions." Blue said to lilac who nodded at remembering the episode where Miko rambled Bulkhead with questions. "How did you know about them?" Ratchet replied with his and the others optics going wide.

"From another world, remember?" Blue Sparrow said as she jumped off the berth. "In our world, you guys are a TV show for little kids." "its not a little kids show is is adored by all ages. they even have a botcon evry year," lilac added. At hearing this, the team went silent. But it didn't last when Bulkhead grumbled and walked right into Blue Sparrow's face; Sparrow was just a few inches taller then the wrecker so he had to look up. "It doesn't matter. I am not letting Miko near a crazed Triple Changer."

"That's not your choice to make now is it Bulk?" Sparrow taunted as she gave him a teasing smile. "And i can say that if Miko wants to be near me, nothing will stop her." Bulkhead was about to give the femme a punch to her gut but was stopped when a servo was placed on his shoulder. "I do not believe that Blue Sparrow or Lilac Frost is any form of a threat to the children. But they will be monitored all the same." Optimus said as he glanced at said femmes.

"Great. I finally become an adult and what do i get? I am being watched over like a baby." Blue Sparrow whined and it was then the Autobots came to a conclusion. "How old are you two, in human standers?" Ratchet asked. "I'm 18 and Lilac over there I don't have a clue." Blue said and Lilac smiled. "I'm 16."

"Primus, Optimus their just children themselves." Arcee said and the Prime nodded. "Hey! I am an adult!" Blue Sparrow shouted but Lilac Frost giggled. "You sure don't act like it though." Looking back her shorter friend, Blue grumbled. "Didn't ask you now did I?"

"It doesn't matter. Since you two so young in age and new to our world you will be monitored by one of us at all times." Optimus said and Lilac frowned. "This is not how I wanted to spend my first trip to the Transformers world." Lilac said and she didn't notice that her servos were freezing the berth below her.

"Lilac Frost, you're chilling the berth!" Blue Sparrow shouted which made her friend jump up with a shout. Looking at the berth, Lilac saw a small circle where she had been that was a thick amount of frost. "oops." Lilac said as she and Blue looked back at the Autobots.

"Did I forget to mention that Lilac Frost really lives up to her name?" Blue Sparrow said with a giggle.

* * *

**Another chptr done and done!**

**This one was fun to write wasn't it big?**

**yep and i totally cant wait to for the next one. hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading**

**Well until next time,**

**big-time-artistic-dreamer**

**and I'm Girl Supersonicboy.**

**Over and Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: crazy bots with new guardians

After hearing the news of Lilac Frost's amazing ability, Team Prime went wide optic yet again. Looking over at her bigger friend, Lilac hid her servos behind her back. "You know, I feel like that's the trend today. That look they keep giving us." Nodding her helm, Blue Sparrow tapped a digit on the frost covered berth. "A look of unbelievable." As an eerie silence followed the group, Blue decided to fix that. "So... anyone want to explain why she can do that?"

"well she must be one of those mental Cybertronians. But most of them where offline back in the beginning of the war with the Triple Changers." Arcee said with a glare. "Why are they called mentals?" Lilac asked with an edge of hesitance in her voice, worrying that it would be something bad. "Because they had something physiologically wrong with them in there processor and were able to do 'supernatural' things." Ratchet scoffed. "I had the dismay of meeting one a long time ago and i must say that he was a mental nutcase." At hearing this, Lilac Frost bowed her head with a sad expression and quickly went back to hiding behind her friend.

"T**hey usually would end up going super crazy. Saying weird things like they had seen a divine power beyond Primus. And finally when that so called divine power had drained them dry of their sanity they all went on killing sprees.**" Bee beeped but held a sad and sorry look to the small femme. At hearing this news, Lilac frowned and looked at her servos. "great my past is trending. We end up becoming these amazing bots but most likely we're going to end up madder than the hatter." Lilac said and she could feel the frost forming on her arms as she held her servos on them. "Funny, that's how I feel like sometimes back home." Blue Sparrow said nonchalantly. "Like I may just go mad right here and now. Perhaps its destiny; giving me a proper reason to go insane."

"Like that's not creepy at all." Bulkhead said as he gave the blue femme an odd look. "Well sorry if I like to speak my mind." Blue Sparrow said as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to hold in the frown her face wanted to put on knowing that speaking her mind was not what she would normally do. lilac gave a small smile and whispered, "don't worry think heads like ours are aloud to say what we want and hold are tong when we want."

Giving the two femmes a studying look, Optimus quickly turned back to his team members. "Even though I do not see these two as a threat, I believe they will have to be assigned a guardian... just to be sure." Turning to the green mech, Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder. "Bulkhead, since you are so keen on keeping an eye on Blue Sparrow you can be hers." Looking up at his leader in shock, Bulkhead nearly fell over in shock. "Optimus, I mean no disrespect but I... don't want to be anywhere near her when she finally does loose her nuts and bolts." Bulkhead said and he did not try to whisper that last part.

"I will not loose any bolts and nuts! ... can I actually loose them, like do they just fall out?" Blue asked Ratchet who completely ignored her as Optimus stepped past Bulkhead. "It doesn't matter Bulkhead. I believe you will be perfect for watching over Blue Sparrow. Now we need one for Lilac Frost." Optimus said as he looked over Blue's large wings and saw the lilac femme looking up at him in a bit of fear. "I will have Smokescreen look over you when he returns back from his patrol." At hearing this, both Lilac and Sparrow gave out a small giggle.

"**What's so funny**?" Bee asked Lilac. "Well, me and Blue have these story we write together and... Smokescreen is a main charter most of the time and we have him paired with someone. We'll have to tell you more later." the two femmes look at one anther and nod. "Scrap we are going to be late if we don't go pick up the kids." Bulk stated as he transformed and rolled out with Bee and Arcee shortly following him. "Hey! Watch about me?! You are supposed to be watching me!" Blue Sparrow shouted and Ratchet quickly turned to the computers. "Bulkhead, you already forgot you second charge her at base."

"Can't I just leave her there?" Bulkhead whined over the link. "Bulkhead, you are to watch over her just as much as Miko. Now wait outside and Blue Sparrow will come out." Optimus said and cut the link. "Am I correct in saying you have a alt. mode like Lilac Frost?" Optimus asked and Blue nodded slowly. "I guess. I haven't seen it yet." Smiling greatly, Lilac rushed out from behind her friend and started jumping all around. "Let's find out! Transform right now!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blue Sparrow closed her two colored optics and she quickly felt herself break down into a vehicle mode. "WOW! Now that's a cool ride." Lilac said as she looked at her friend who was now a 1964 Pontiac Grand Prix with tail fins that everyone knew had once been her wings. "Can't say I hate it but I would have rather been something bigger." Blue Sparrow said as she revved her engine. "Guess I'll see you later Lilac. I got to catch up to a pain in the aft wrecker." and with that Blue was off in a shot.

just as shortly she had left, a said white mech had drove in and transformed with a confused look on him. "Did that car just come out of the base? Is it a new bot or did I..." Smokescreen began but quickly noticing the femme standing next to Ratchet and Optimus. "hey who's she?" Looking down at the extremely shorter femme, Optimus turned back to Smokescreen. "There is much to be explained Smokescreen but in short she and the car you saw will be staying with us for a bit. This here is Lilac Frost and you will be her guardian for the time being." Optimus explained as he pat Smokescreen on the shoulder plating before walking down the hall to his room.

"Oh sure, no problem." Smokescreen said as he held his servo out to the lilac femme. "Names Smokescreen, it's nice to meet you Lilac." Taking the mech's servo, slowly as to not freeze it, Lilac shook it. "oh i know who you are but its nice to finally meet you." As the two stood in silence, Ratchet finally decided to butt in. "Why don't you take her out for a drive and catch up with the others as they pick up the children. Some air could be good for her."

Nodding his helm, Smokescreen transformed down into his sporty white race car and waited for Lilac to follow suit. "You coming or what?" Biting her lower metal lip, Lilac Frost nodded before falling down into her little bug car and gave of a small beep with her horn. "That's your vehicle?" Smokescreen said and Lilac tilted her rear view mirrors down in her form of yes. "I like it. It suits you. Come on, lets go before they get too far ahead."

If she was in her robot form, Lilac would have smiled as she drove out with the young mech.

But if she had know what would happen when they reached the rest of the team...

she would have wished she had stayed at the base.

* * *

**Well, another chptr. a bit of a shorty but okay I guess. What do you think big?**

* * *

**its still a good one and leave you on a cliff hanger. thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

**Well until next time.**

**I will forever be Girl Supersonicboy**

* * *

**as well as i will be big-time-artistic-dreamer  
**

* * *

**Signing out for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: unwelcome meeting

As the white sports car and little lilac bug quickly caught up to the rest of the group they found them in the heat of an arguement. "You left me! You left me you big oversized lugnut!" Blue Sparrow shouted as she drove along side the green hummer. "That was the plan. I would rather be a lugnut than have Miko get hurt when you snap." Bulkhead said and you could see it in their driving that the two were very angry.

"Hey guys mind if we tag along?" Smokescreen asked while trying not to laugh at how they were acting. "Why did you bring her?"Bulkhead whined, "I already have to deal with the crazy triple changer." At hearing this Smokescreen was about to ask Blue Sparrow if she was a true Triple Changer but was stopped when said femme shouted, "Hey I'm not crazy... not yet that I know of."

"whoa a triple changer, are you serious?" Smokescreen asked in awe. "I thought they where offlined during the war on Cybertron?" Revving her engine, Blue Sparrow laughed. "Well, I guess I'm a lucky bot. Name's Blue Sparrow." At hearing the femme's voice a though popped in Smokescreen's mind.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to have like multiply personalities or something?" asked the shocked mech. "so I have been told," the neon blue femme replied. "But so far I only have one mind locked in my head." speeding on ahead, Arcee grumbled loudly. "That we know of."

"**Did Optimus tell you what your charge can do?**" Bee asked Smokescreen. "No, why what can she do?" Smokescreen asked as slowed down so that he drove next to Lilac. "She's a mental. So I would be careful, she can turn you into a Popsicle." Arcee replied with bitterness in her voice. "oh really?" Smokescreen said with a nervous chuckle and quickly drove a bit ahead of Lilac.

As the group fell silent, Lilac and Sparrow couldn't help but feel the tension centered on them. Seeing her friend was driving alone in the back, Blue Sparrow slowed down and drove next to her which comforted Lilac a lot. For the rest of the drive it stayed silent until they arrived at the school. "So this is Jasper High? Not as amazing as I thought it would be." Blue Sparrow said as the bell rang and the teens ran out in a stampeded of shouting and craziness.

"Hey Smokey what day is it?" the little buggy asked as she watched from the corner of the street where she was parked next to Blue Sparrow. "Friday." Smokescreen replied. "That makes sense." Lilac giggled as spied three familiar kids walking out the doors. The weekend was happening today which meant the kids would be visiting and that meant Lilac and Sparrow would get to meet them

"Look it's them it is really them." Lilac Frost said as she watched Jack, Miko, and Raf start to walk over to them. "Hi Bee." Raf cheerfully said as he got into the yellow and black scout . "**you will never guess what happen today.**" chirped Bee. "What? Did a new bot come to earth?" The young genius asked. "**Something like that.**" Bee said as he started to drive off. "New bot? They here?" Jack asked but Arcee didn't answer as he got on and started to drive off. "We'll explain when we get to base." the femme answered and didn't give the two new femme's time to introduce themselves.

"Bulk!" Miko shouted and said green hummer opened his door for her. "Hey Miko, how was school?" Bulkhead asked as he waited for the Asian girl to buckle up. "Same old, same old. So what's this I hear of a new bot at base?" Lilac was about to speak to the human through the comm. link but was stopped when Bulkhead quickly drove off. "You'll see. Let's just get going." The wrecker said and again he left the new femmes' behind.

"wait up guys!" Smokescreen said as he drove quickly to catch up with the group.

"This is getting old." Blue Sparrow said as she drove off after the bots with Lilac behind her. As the two drove behind the three Autobots, the children noticed them. "Guys, someone is following us." Raf said as he peered through Bumblebee's back window. "Is it Cons?" Miko said as she rolled down Bulkhead's window and stuck out her head. "No," Arcee said "But they're just as dangerous."

"I would never hurt a fly, Arcee." Lilac Frost said and it made the three kids jolt in surprise. "These are the new bots? Cool!" Miko shouted as she ducked her head back inside. "At least someone is excited to see us." Blue Sparrow said as she drove next to Bulkhead to see Miko better. "Hi there. My name is Blue Sparrow, and my friend over there is Lilac Frost." Blue introduced herself and Miko waved at her. "Your alt. mode is sweet looking." Miko said. "Where have you been? What is you weapons? What-" Miko started to do her 100 question game but was stopped when Bulkhead zoomed far ahead.

"Stay away from her Miko. Both of them, their not safe." Bulkhead said and Arcee and Bee told the same thing to Jack and Raf. "Why? What's wrong with them?" Raf asked. "Plenty." Arcee said with a groan. "Hey! We're not that- LOOK OUT!" Lilac Frost shouted as a red energon shot started to zoom towards them. "Whoa!" Blue Sparrow shouted as she and Bulkhead zoomed out of the way and both nearly crashed to the side of the road. "What was that?!" Miko shouted as she looked out Bulkhead's window and saw a familiar jet fly over head.

"Starscream." Sparrow said in shock and watched as the kids got far away from their guardians so they could transform. "Well, look at what I found? Some Autobot scum, and what is this?" Starscream said as he transformed on top a giant rock. "Two new members? This is interesting." Growling loudly, Bulkhead transformed his servo into his blaster and pointed it towards the seeker. "Come down from their Con so I can kick your sorry aft!"

Seeing that a battle was about to happen, Lilac and Sparrow transformed and stood behind the group of bots. "Lilac, go and watched over the kid." Blue Sparrow said and Lilac nodded as she ran off in the direction the kids had taken. Turning to the group, Sparrow started to walk forward. "You find me interesting do you Starscream?" Blue said as she stepped in front of the Autobots. "Why don't you come down and I can show you just how interesting I am?"

"Get out of the way Sparrow! You can't take him, are you crazy?" Arcee said and than she remembered who she was talking to. "Are you supposed to be a femme?" Starscream asked and than laughed loudly. "I must say you are the strangest femme I have seen yet. If it wasn't for that voice of yours i would have thought I was looking at a mech."

At hearing the seeker's form of a insult, Blue Sparrow's red optic twitched and she clenched her servos tightly. "Frag you aft-head!" Blue shouted and everyone watched as her servo transformed into gun barrel that glowed a bright red and had a laser pointer on the top of it.

Pointing her weapon at the seeker, the laser attached to Blue's weapon shined right in the middle of his chest plates. "Eat this!" Firing her weapon, Blue Sparrow was pushed back by the force it had but everyone watched as the red energon blast quickly zoomed and hit the seeker. Shouting out in pain, Starscream held his chest and glared at the neon blue femme. "How dare you?! You will pay dearly!"

Flying up into the air, Starscream thought he had the upper hand but Blue Sparrow smirked. "Will I? I think not." Jumping into the air, Blue felt her body transform and she found her self in a jet body that looked a lot like Starscream's but was extremely bigger. Blasting off towards the seeker, the femme started to shoot at him. "Let's party!"

As the two fliers battled it out, Lilac had finally managed to find the children. "There you are." she said as she bent down to them. "Whoa! You sure are wicked cool looking." Miko said as she looked up at the lilac and lavender femme. "I thought the bots said to stay away from her?" Raf asked as Miko walked up to Lilac to see her closer. "She can't be dangerous. Look at her, she's smaller than Arcee." Miko said as she tapped the femme's digit.

"No matter their size, femmes are a dangerous thing to deal with." a voice spoke up and Lilac Frost turned to see a bright red mech standing a few feet away. "Knock Out." Lilac said her face plate began to heat up again. Seeing this it made the medic raise an optic brow. "Looks like I'm well known all over. No matter, I still need those humans miss." Knock Out said as he started to walk forward.

"Not on my watch your not!" Lilac shouted as she gripped Knock Out's arms and watched as she quickly started to freeze them. "whoa that's cool literally,"miko whispered, her face stuck in awe. "What in the name of Primus!?" Knock Out said as he managed to pull Lilac Frost off him and look at his frozen and cracked doors. "A Mental I see. Well, listen here femme. No one messes up my frame and gets away with it!"

"I can think of plenty who have. Now why don't you back away before I turn you into a cherry Popsicle!" lilac said trying not to freak out. Quickly turned around to the kids, Lilac pushed them away. "RUN YOU THREE! I'll TRY TO HOLD HIM OFF." the small femme yelled as she tried to get into a fighting position. "you honestly think you can defeat me," knock out laughed. "prepare for surgery,"

As he transformed his hand into a saw, knock out charged at the femme. "scrap-McNuggets." Lilac whined as she ran off leading the medic away from the children. "What the frag is a Scrap-McNugget?." lilac ignored the question as she turned to face the medic and struck him with a spinning kick.

knock out whipped the energon off the corners of his face plate. "your a feisty one," the mech scoffed. "only when i need to," lilac said mocking the con.

while the two when back and forth with fist and words smoke screen raced to find the kids. he quickly stopped when he saw lilac engaged with knock out in battle. "you know i always imagined this day a little differently. your really letting me down here," the femme laughed as she knocked the con onto his aft. smokescreen stood there trying to registrant what was happening. lilac ice blue optics looked onto smoke screen.

"smoke screen the kids they ran that way," she said pointing behind her, "hurry make sure their okay ill take care this cherry bomb." Nodding his helm, smokescreen drove off in search of the humans but he held his rear view mirrors to the femme and con As Lilac yet again gave Knock Out a round house kick to the face.

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING ON MY DISSECTION TABLE!" the angered medic screamed as he got to his peds. "you have to catch me first." Lilac teased. Knock Out gave a small smirk, "who says I have to chase after you?" the red mech said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest plating.

Lilac Frost was confused by the medic's words but found why he said them as a portal opened and vehicons poured out of it from behind Knock Out. As they all circled her, Lilac turned around in a circle trying to find a way out but before she could Knock Out shocked her with his energon prod.

"Femme's has skills. Take her to the ship and place her in my quarters." Knock Out said as he watched the vehicons drag Lilac Frost's body into the portal. "Starscream, you can stop playing with your friend over there and head back to the ship. We got one of them." The medic told the seeker as was watched the gray mech get crashed into repeatedly by a neon blue jet.

"You think I am playing with this freak!? I am barely holding my own here!" Starscream yelled as he shot at the neon blue jet and managed to get a shot. "And stay down you freak!" Zooming off towards Knock Out, Starscream transformed and quickly ran into the portal with the red medic.

* * *

**Well. That one was insightful.**

**Wasn't it big?**

* * *

**yes and a long one too. cant wait to see what happens next. thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed**

* * *

**Well, until next time,**

**I am forever the Mysterious Girl Supersonicboy!**

* * *

**big-time-artistic-dreamer  
**

* * *

**Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the story in the icy optics

After find Jack, Miko, and Raf, Smokescreen drove into the the base quietly. After he had retrieved the kids, he had gone back to find Lilac but he got there too late as he watched her being pulled into the ground bridge with Knock Out and Starscream. Smokescreen didn't really mind that she was gone, after finding out that Lilac Frost was a Mental he was actually thankful that the Cons had taken her off their servos. He had seen videos of Mentals and he did not want one in the base.

But what worried him the most was how Blue Sparrow would react. He knew Triple Changers were easy to snap and get angry so he was not looking forward to telling the femme the news.

Allowing the kids to exit so he could transform, Smokescreen could see that the other bots were here but he didn't see Blue Sparrow anywhere. "Doc I am fine!" A voice came shouting out from the med-bay and everyone watched as the neon blue form of Sparrow come out with Ratchet following close behind. "Your wing is damage, how is that fine?!"

Looking at her wing, Blue took notice in how it was burnt down to the protoform and a few wires hung out of it. "Oh that... it's just a flesh wound." the femme said brushing off the grumpy medic who picked up a wrench and chucked it at her. Quickly moving out of the wrench's path, Blue Sparrow smiled. "Need to pick up on the speed there Doc."

Turning to face the others, who were not giving her friendly looks, Blue Sparrow noticed that Lilac was nowhere to be seen and it brought a great worry over her. Looking over to the white mech, Blue quickly noticed that he was not meeting her gaze. "Smokescreen where is Lilac?" the femme asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Well," the young mech began, "she was fighting Knock Out, and she told me to go look for the kids. As I drove off to find them though, she kinda... got captured." Smokescreen answered and everyone could see it int the neon blue femme's two colored optics that this was not what she wanted to hear. Blue Sparrow's spark dropped and at first her face was filled with sadness but was quickly changed to anger.

"SHE GOT CAPTURED?! YOU AFT HEAD WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND HELP HER!" The angry femme screamed as she stormed closer to Smokescreen. "Because she told me to get the kids." Smokescreen said as he crossed his arms, "besides, she's a freak. Let the cons handle her, she can probably destroy them for us or they can deal with her." at hearing this, Blue Sparrow's blue optic shut off and her red one glowed bright as she clenched her servo into a fist and punched Smokescreen right in the face.

"ARE YOU A FRAGGEN IDIOT?! THEY'LL KILL HER! WE NOT EVEN CYBERTRONIANS, WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK OUR BODIES PROPERLY! HOW WILL SHE DEFEND HERSELF?!" Blue Sparrow yelled and if it wasn't for Ratchet holding her back she may have offlined the smaller mech.

Looking up at Blue in confusion, both do to the fact her blue optic was flickering on and off and that she had said they weren't Cybertronian, Smokescreen held his smashed face feeling the energon leaking from his optic. Walking over to the down mech. Optimus helped Smokescreen up and placed his servo on the younger mech's shoulder. "There is much we still have to explain to you Smokescreen."

"I can tell." Smokescreen said as he and Optimus watched Blue Sparrow's blue optic finally stop flickering. Letting out a confused groan, Blue Sparrow rubbed her optics. "That was weird." Running a scan over the neon blue femme, Ratchet took notice in how Blue Sparrow's brain wave activity had spiked in one area.

"Not really," Ratchet stated. "Being as you are a Triple Changer, your emotions are very erratic and certain things will set you off. Your friends in danger must be a trigger." Walking away from the femme, Ratchet looked at Smokescreen's injured face. "Perhaps it would be best to tell Smokescreen who our guest are truly."

Nodding his helm, Optimus looked down at the white mech and started to tell how and why Blue Sparrow and Lilac Frost came into their care.

* * *

Slowly opening her optics, Lilac Frost gazed around her dark room. There was just enough light to allow her a few inches of sight in front of her but aside from that she was almost blind. "W-where am I?" the small femme mumbled.

"I see are guest is finally awake." A familiar voice called out. At hearing this, it jolted the drowsy and disoriented femme fully wake. Trying to get up and move, Lilac found that her arms and legs were chained to the wall her back was touching. Not even having to guess where she was, Lilac Frost spoke her thoughts. "I'm on the Nemesis."

"My you are a quick one aren't you." the voice said as Knock Out stepped forward into lilacs vision. Scowling at the red medic, Lilac turned her gaze away. "I thought I was going on your dissection table?" the femme scoffed and it made the red mech laughed."Perhaps later. Megatron still has a use for you Sweet Rims. Right Starscream." Looking back up, Lilac saw that the medic was right. The seeker was now standing next to Knock Out with a smirk on his face. "It is unfortunate your annoying _friend_ couldn't join you."

Putting on a brave face, Lilac smiled as she looked at both Starscream and Knock Out. "You know Doc Knock, you are REALLY short when stand next to Starscream." Laughing at her own joke, Lilac watched as Knock Out growled at her and held his sharp claws at her face. "Don't worry too much though. Starscream's only tall cause he has those feminine high heels." Lilac Frost added trying not to laugh as Starscream's face looked both shocked and angry.

"You sure have a mouth for someone who was once a human." Starscream noted. "Wait, how do you know that?" the chained femme asked with a look of shock. "Who do you think brought you hear femme?" Knock Out asked with as he gripped Lilac's face in his servo. "Megatron always needs more warriors that are and will be loyal but lately finding bots like that is hard to find."

"That's when we happened upon a world that's frequency was strong and similar enough to ours that we could rip warriors from there to here to fight with us." Starscream said as he leaned closer into Lilac's face, which was still held tightly by Knock Out. "Yet, to our disappointment, we saw that they were not Cybertronian but human. How could we make use of humans who know more about us than the ones in this world?"

"That's when Soundwave came up with a way to turn you humans Cybertronians like us." Knock Out said as he finally let go of Lilac's face, but not before he left her a nasty gash under her right optic. "Down side to Soundwave idea, we do not have control on who the machine brings through or how many." Looking at his servo, Knock Out flicked Lilac's energon off it that he had drawn.

"It ended being you and your pesky annoying friend." Starscream finished in a tone hinting his disappointing. "Of course we do have a way of molding you into a worthy solider, via chronic psychic patch." Starscream said with a wicked looking smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lilac asked as her face filled with fear and anger knowing that they had poked around in her head. "You are nothing in your would; a worthless person trying to be something you're not." starscream began as he ran a servo down the chains that held Lilac's arms up.

Darting her optics away, Lilac tried to ignore the sly con. "I don't know what your talking about." Lilac growled but stopped when she felt Knock Out run a gentle servo on her arm. "You know what we're talking about, don't lie." he continued, "You are constantly bullied. Not just by the ones who don't even know you but your own family. Your an outcast that acts like everything is okay, but really... it's not."

Shaking slowly, Lilac tried to not listen to the mechs' words but found it hard as Starscream went on. "Most your friends are on a screen and the humans you do call friends only use you." Lilac closed her eyes trying to stop from shedding tears that were forming in her optics.

"Oh that's not even the worst part." Knock Out added, "You are a complete freak in your world. You brain is wired completely different, you can't even do a simple task of writing legibly."

"so why do I care?" the femme scoffed, opening her optics to show small rivers of tears falling down her face. "Oh but you do," Knock Out said with a wicked smile, "or else you wouldn't talk to your self like a crazy person. You constantly arguing with your self with; you sit there alone wondering why you are such a screw up."

Lilac shook her helm, "stop it..." the two mechs laughed. "And that's just the beginning. We haven't even started with you younger years. They must be a pretty bad memories too with the walls you put around them. " Starscream said as he watched the lilac femme from slowly to quickly start to break down.

Lilac tugged on her restraints with tears now rapidly falling down her face and crashing into the floor. "Please... stop." Giving out a soft sob, Lilac tried to freeze over her chains but found it useless. "Don't even bother, they're impossible you break even if you freeze them." the seeker noted. "But I bet there are many people who you would want to freeze, right?"

"WHAT DOSE MY PAST HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS!" the femme screamed as she jerked at her chains even more. "Simple really, you have been so torched that all we have to do is poke and poke at you till you're putty in are hands." knock out replied caressing the femme's face plate. "Wouldn't you like to get back at the people who hurt you? To finally have a family who will except you for who you are?"

Lilac Frost's mind was zigzagging with thoughts, thoughts she would never even think of. All her life she was flung aside for her differences and wrongs, never knowing true love and kindness. All she ever wanted was to feel belonged.

"We can offer that," Starscream said. "We can give you a home and people who will accept you for who you are." Looking up at the seeker, Lilac had tear filled optics that showed that her walls were falling. "W-why me? What could I offer?"

"Your new gift will make you a valuable asset to the Decepticons. You will be listen to without a second glance." Knock Out said, "So how about it Sweet Rims? Do you want a true family?"

Lilac stared up at the two mechs. Could this all be true? A family she could call her own? The words bounced over and over in her head as if she was trying to make sense of them.

A place where she could truly belong.

* * *

**Uh oh. Things dont look good. Does it big?**

* * *

**defently im on the edge of my seat. could i go to the dark side. i hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading  
**

* * *

**Oh well. We'll find out what to do next.**

**until the, **

**I am Girl Supersonicboy.**

* * *

**big-time-artistic-dreamer  
**

* * *

**Over and out dudes!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: risk to take

As Optimus finished explaining to the young Smoke screen as to who Blue Sparrow and Lilac Frost were, the white mech stared at the neon colored femme with a look of both shock and guilt. "So now do you understand why everyone is on edge when Lilac or I am in the room?" Sparrow asked the young mech who nodded dumbly.

"Humans turned Cybertronian. Never thought of that before." Smokescreen said and everyone nodded. "None of us have. But the Decepticons found a way, so we must find a way to return them home and back to normal." Ratchet said as he walked over to the computers to try and find something that would lead them to Lilac Frost.

"So what's the plan on us getting Lilac back?" Blue Sparrow asked Optimus who looked down at her in a sad expression. "Until we find Lilac Frost's signal, and we will, we must be ready for any Decepticon trickery. Who knows what they will do now that Lilac Frost is under their control." Optimus said and it worried Blue extremely.

"So what? Are we just going to stay here and wait or are we going out to search?" Blue asked and Optimus shook his helm. "It is best if you stay here Blue Sparrow. It is obvious that the Decepticons want you and Lilac Frost for some reason. And if they capture you, who knows what their plans are." Optimus said and it made Sparrow's red optic twitch.

"You expect me to sit here on my aft and wait?!" Blue Sparrow shouted and Optimus saw her blue optic shut down and the red one glow brightly. "Calm down, will you?! Shouting isn't going to help." Arcee said but Blue didn't stop. "No! This is my friend, and I am not going to stay here and wait for something to happen! If it's me they want... Than by all means, let them come after me!"

Quickly transforming into her car mode, Blue Sparrow zoomed off out the exit. "Get back here!" Arcee shouted as she drove off after the Triple Changer.

"**This is not good**." Bee said and everyone who was in the room agreed.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

(Nemesis)

Kneeling down to stare into the icy blue optics of the lilac femme, Knock Out gave off one a twisted smile. "Well, have you made a decision Sweet Rims?" the red mech asked pulling Lilac from her thoughts. Lilac stood still for a moment but shook her head. "N-no I... I need time to think." At hearing this Knock Out raised an optic ridge. "Just let me down, I promise I wont run." the femme said with her voice shaking.

Knock Out sighed and looked up at the Starscream for approvale. The seeker rolled his optics and waved his servo at the medic, "Fine. but she is not allowed to leave this room, at least not yet." The red mech nodded and released Lilac from her chained restraints which made the femme fall to the floor with a loud thud. After a few minutes of just laying their like a sparkless husk, Lilac manged to push her self up to sit against the wall.

Lifting her optics to meet the two cons that where looking down on her, Lilac turned her helm away without any expression. "Leave me alone." she asked, pulling her legs up to her chest plating. "I'm not sure if we-" Knock Out began but was interrupted quickly with a deadly glare from Lilac Frost. "Please... I want to be alone to, to think about your offer. You can lock the doors, I don't care, just leave!" the lilac and lavender femme pleaded with a shout.

"... As you wish." Starscream replied with a hiss and he turned to walk into the darkness. Seeing that he was left alone with the femme, Knock Out bent down and smiled. " It pains me to see such a beautiful femme such as yourself in such state." Knock Out said as he ran his servo down Lilac's cheek. "I really do hope you join our side, I would love to have you by me... I will leave you this." Knock Out whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed the small femme's helm. "Bye Sweet Rims."

And with that, the Decepticon medic stood up and left. Not looking up from the spot her optics had fallen onto, Lilac could feel tears running down her face but they didn't have a chance to stay liquid as they froze instantly.

What was she to do? This was all so messed up but it also seemed clear to her. She knew it would be wrong to join the Decepticons but it also sounded to her like the best thing to happen to her. Her life would be different, yes, but she would get the family she wanted. Even if it was full of crazy and dangerous bots.

But that was what she had in common with them. She was both dangerous and from what she was told crazy. She would fit nicely here, maybe even better than they thought. But what about Blue Sparrow? She was still with the Autobots and didn't know the great offer they had gievn her. Maybe... if she could get Sparrow to see how great the offer the cons offered was... she would join Lilac?

Not paying any mind to the thick ice that was forming underneath her, Lilac smiled. She would bring Blue Sparrow here, to the Nemesis, and have Starscream and Knock Out give the same offer they did for her.

She wanted her friend to join in on the perfect matching family they would soon have.

* * *

Blue Sparrow had no idea where she was, but she didn't care one bit. She needed to find her friend and if the cons were wanting to find her, the smartest thing in her twisted mind was to drive around till the cons found her and took Sparrow to Lilac.

"Kid, you need to stop! this is stupid." Arcee said as she finally caught up to the neon blue car. "What's stupid is that you guys aren't helping me look for Lilac." Blue Sparrow growled as she went off road, hoping to loose the motorcycle but it didn't work as Arcee quickly followed.

"We are, but we need to do it a safe way. Not going out and hoping to get caught by some cons!" Arcee said and it made Blue Sparrow's mind snap even more. Transforming back into her much taller form, Blue stood before Arcee and watched as the smaller femme look up at her in worry. "I will do anything to find her! I have too little friends to have one be killed off by Scrap eating cons!" Blue shouted, not knowing that she was leaning closer to Arcee.

"I'm not surprised that you don't have many friends. With you attitude you probably freak humans out." Arcee said but she wished she didn't when Blue Sparrow upper cutted her face and sent her flying into the dirt. "You're just like my family. Thinking that since I act different then you do I am automaticly a freak." Blue said calmly as she turned to walk away. Sitting up, Arcee spat out some energon that had leaked into her mouth and angrily transformed her arm into a gun and shot at Blue's helm.

Feeling each shot blast the backside of her helm, Blue Sparrow turned to face Arcee with her optics now both a deadly red. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that." Blue said as she transformed her servo into a blade that was almost as long as Optimus'. Standing up, Arcee backed away from the taller femme but Blue Sparrow had longer legs so she quickly got close to Arcee and Raised her blade above her helm. Seeing the blade coming for her, Arcee quickly dodged it as it came down but she felt a large servo wrap around her ankle and looked back to see Blue pulling her back.

"Blue Sparrow, snap out of this!" Arcee shouted as she soon found herself being held upside down and in front of Sparrow. "Why should I?" Blue asked. "All of you Autobots called me a freak and said I would crack up sooner or later. You're just the unlucky one to be the one who pushed me over the edge." Raising her blade into the air again, Blue was about to bring it down on Arcee but soon found her arm not able to move.

Looking at her servo, both Arcee and Sparrow were shocked to see that the taller femme's arm was encased in ice that started from the ground and up to her arm. Looking behind her, Blue Sparrow smiled happily when she saw her friend kneeling to the ground where her servo was touching the dirt. From Lilac's servo a ice taril crawled on the ground to where Blue was and that was how she froze the femme's arm.

"Lilac! Your safe." Blue sparrow shouted as she tossed Arcee aside and broke her arm free of the ice. Walking over to her friend, Blue Sparrow watched as the smaller femme raised herself up and looked her in the optics. Lilac had the most void face the neon blue femme had ever seen; no emotion shown on her. "Lilac are you okay?" Sparrow asked and what happened next startled her.

Lilac raised her servo to her face and punched her. Shaking her helm, Blue Sparrow's optics returned back to her normal red and blue coloring only to see Lilac Frost ram her knee into her midsection. Bending down and gasping for breath, Blue looked up at her friend with confused optics. "Lilac, what are you doing?" Ignoring her question, Lilac gripped Sparrow's wing and pulled her up to only slam her down into the dirt.

"She is aiding her new family in bringing a lost comrade back to her senses." A voice spoke out and Blue Sparrow looked behind Lilac Frost to see Knock Out standing next to her. "What did you do to her?!" Blue shouted. "Only brought her to the side where she is accepted." the red medic said as he took Lilac's servo in his own, ignoring the small frost that formed on the both of them. "Isn't that right Sweet Rims?"

Nodding her helm, Lilac still gazed down at Blue with her blank face. "Lilac, you need to stop listening to them. They brained washed you into believing-" But Blue Sparrow never got to finish when Knock Out stabbed her in the side and it caused her to pass out. "Now was it that bad Sweet Rim's?" Knock Out asked but the femme he was looking at never answered him. "Don't worry, once she sees that we will give her the family you both want she will join you." Knock Out said as he looked behind him to see the downed Arcee passed out in the distance.

"Knock Out to Nemesis, we have a few packages that need to be picked up and put into storage." The red medic spoke through his comm. link and gave Lilac a pull with his servo. "Come on Sweet Rims, the drones have to bring them aboard. You can talk with her when they wake up." Lilac nodded and while still holding the medic's servo, they walked through the ground bridge that appeared behind them. Looking back, Lilac watched as multiple drones went to go pick up Arcee and Blue Sparrow and saw how her friend's body looked so stiff.

Turning back to look ahead of her, Lilac started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Was this the life she wanted? The Decepticons were really treating her good, and they did say that Blue would be treated the same. But in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling that the cons had a meaning behind their niceness to her. she could reference several episodes where they had done this.

But she just pushed that feeling aside as she continued to walk down the portal with her servo still held by Knock Out.

* * *

**Well, I guess my character got captured.**

**This doesn't look good for Arcee or Blue Sparrow does it big?**

* * *

**thing dont look good for any of us. i hope you guys can snap me out of this. lets hope i havent made my mind who knows what the future holds. anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Hope they can fix this mess.**

**Until than, **

**I am Girl Supersonicboy**

* * *

**big-time-artistic-dreamer**

* * *

**Over and out People!**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: icy chamber of remembrance

Slowly opening her optics, Blue Sparrow gazed around her dark room. There was just enough light from her optics to allow her some sight but only a little. Looking around the room, Blue started to wonder where she was but when someone spoke out she got an idea.

"About time you woke up." A familiar voice called out. Looking off into the dark, Blue watched as her smaller friend walked out with her arms behind her back. "Lilac? Where in the name of primus are we. What is going-" the large femme said but stopped when she realized that her whole body was chained to the wall.

"I'm sorry for the chains but they said you had to be so you wouldn't break a hole through the ship." Lilac said walking more into the light. Pressing a button on the wall,she allowed her friend's arms out of her shackles and gave a weak smile. With her optics still void of any emotion, Lilac took Blue Sparrow's servo. "Don't worry, they didn't go through your mind... I told them to let me talk to you first." the lilac femme said while starring at her lager friend.

"What's has gotten into you? What did those cons do to you?" Blue asked but the smaller femme shook her helm and replied, "nothing they just gave me an offer. Something that I want you to take in consideration." Raising an optic ridge, Blue took her servo back from Lilac. "What offer?" Forming an ice chair next to her, Lilac sat down and stared at her shocked friend. "If we join them," Lilac began, "they can give us a family that will respect us, they will listen to us, we wont be freaks here."

As her optics went wide, Blue Sparrow shook her helm. "No, what about the Autobots." Lilac stared at the floor, her servos forming ice claws on her digits. "They have hated us since they found out what we where. We're freaks to them." Again her optics went wide and Blue tried to lean closer to Lilac Frost while she was still in her chains. "What about what the cons do? They will kill innocent people with out a second thought. You really want to be on that team?!" the lager femme growled in anger.

Lilac looked up with her optics filled with tear on the brink of freezing. "I... I know."she began to sob, "your right. all I have been doing is thinking of my self. But all I have ever wanted was a true family." Lilac cried out as she held her helm in her servos as it flooded with pain. It felt as if there was a war being waged in her processor. Crying out in pain, Lilac's ice chair she was sitting on began to form around her. Slowly ice began to cover her legs, arms, and chest and soon encasing Lilac in a chamber of ice.

Both confused and worried what had happened to her friend, Blue Sparrow sighed out in relief when she could hear a faint sob coming from inside the ice block. "hey its okay. I know how you feel." the large femme whispered but was only met with the ice thickening; Lilac trying to block out the world around her. Blue tried to lean closer to the block but when she remembered her body being chained up, she looked over at where the button was.

Trying to reach it, Blue found it pointless when even her digits couldn't reach it. Sighing loudly, the neon colored femme slumped in her restraints. Looking at the block of ice where he friend was hiding, Blue couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All Lilac ever wanted was to be accepted and the con exploded that. Blue understood her friend's pain as well.

Being labeled a freak in their home world was what the two femmes had in common

she knew what lilac had it harsh in there world, just as her life was. her optic began to fill with tears as she remembered how she she was treated back home, like a freak by so many. Even by their own families.

"... I'm sorry Lilac." Blue Sparrow said as her own tears hit the floor. Wanting to fall into a dark pit, Blue didn't notice the chains holding her up cover in a case of ice which made them break and allowing her to fall to the floor. Moving her free limbs, Blue looked up at her friend's frozen prison to see the word 'go' forming on it and she nodded. What Lilac wanted was some alone time and Blue knew that.

Pushing herself up Blue Sparrow slowly walked around the ice block hopping to see her friend but it was to thick. Once she reached the door, Blue Sparrow stopped and looked back at her friend. "What you choose to do is up to you. If you wish to stay with the Cons I will support you... I just hope you will accept that I am siding with the bots." Blue said as she walked out of the room and the door shut to leave Lilac in the darkness of her pain.

Blue Sparrow didn't care if Lilac Frost joined the Decepticons, but she promised herself that she would never hurt her. If they met on the battle field she would either run the other way or allow Lilac to beat the scrap out of her, but she was not going to hurt her friend anymore than she was.

So quietly running down the hall, Blue Sparrow tried to find a computer so she could call the Autobots and tell them to pick her up.

But what she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one captured here on the ship.

On another part of the ship Arcee had already broken free from her chains and was now trying to break down her door. "Stupid femme had to go run off. Now look at us, trapped by Cons and most likely going to be off lined." Arcee said as she finally managed to open her door. Running out and down the hall, Arcee set out to look for Blue Sparrow. But if she ran into Lilac...

She didn't care if she was a Mental, she was going to beat the scrap out of her.

* * *

**Well a bit of a shorty. But the next one will be good. Right big?**

* * *

**right but totally epic. Gosh i wounder what will happen when lilac discover arcee. thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed  
**

* * *

**Well, as always.**

**I am Girl Supersonicboy**

* * *

**big-time-artistic-dreamer**

* * *

**Over and out FanFiction!**


End file.
